


Almost had you

by Kris_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fic, Sparring, Star Wars - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_99/pseuds/Kris_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Finn finishes eating early and runs into Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost had you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!!

The morning air was warm against Finn's exposed arms and face. He had just finished eating in the mess hall and as usual, he was the first to leave. As a stormtrooper, he wasn’t really given much time to enjoy whatever he was eating, or much of anything really. There was always more work that needed to get done, always something more important than him enjoying himself. It wasn’t like it was very hard to eat quickly, not when phasma or other captains would walk rounds through the tables and glower down at them as they quickly ate their meals. 

Even though that wasn’t his life anymore, even though the moment he ripped his stormtrooper equipment off in the desert of Jakku, he knew he was completely abandoning his old life. But he still found himself acting like his old self. He still walked like a solider, still found himself agreeing to do things he wasn’t comfortable with, just because it was an order, and recently he’d been having dreams. He dreamed about his training, how many times he found himself struggling to get up from bed because of how bruised and tired his body was. He dreamed of that night in the woods, when he felt the unimaginable pain of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber slicing through his back, and he’d wake in a heap of sweat and a sharp pain in his back and shoulder.

As he walked along the wall of the base, he noticed the door to the training barracks was open. He curiously walked over and peered his head inside. He sucked in a breath when he saw who sat inside. Rey sat cross legged, her face towards him, as she meditated. She’d come back from the small island with Luke Skywalker exactly six days ago. He knows because they haven’t really had time to talk. They had small, quick exchanges, but Finn was busy with physiotherapy and it seemed like she was constantly in meetings with the general or busy with Luke. Now though, it was just them. 

He couldn’t help himself, he just thought she looked so peaceful sitting in the middle of the blue combat mat. He walked in and took a tentative step forward. Her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted so he could see her just her two front teeth. Her hair was in it’s usual up-do and she was wearing her robes. Finn smiled slightly as her nose suddenly crinkled, something he’s found to love seeing. He didn’t notice before, but once she suddenly opened her eyes and looked questioningly at him, he was suddenly very aware that he had sat down across from her at the start of the mat and was resting his chin on his fists, a feeling of peace had washed through him as he watched her.

“What’re you doin’?” She asked. Her cheeks seemed a little red, but Finn bet his looked like the color of Ren’s lightsaber.

“Oh, uh-I’m just--Sorry-” He stuttered out stupidly as he quickly got to his feet, dusting his hands on his legs to try and look less awkward than he feelt. “I just saw the door open and I saw you and I shouldn’t have stayed--I’m sorry”

She bit her lip and stood up. He couldn't read whatever emotion she wore, he wasn’t really good at it anyways since he’d spent his whole life staring at masks. “It’s fine. I was just meditating before starting to spar.”

Finn let out a relieved breath, she didn’t sound angry at him. “Sparring? With who?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

She looked over to her right and nodded towards a punching dummy. He nodded and cleared his throat, feeling his neck and cheeks heat up again under her gaze. He silently scolded himself to pull himself together. “I could train with you--only if you want.”

“Not sure if you could keep up.” She said with a smile.

“That a challenge?” He questioned, cocking a brow. He made a movement to take off his jacket before remembering he wasn’t wearing one. 

“Might be.” She answered smugly and then after a slight pause added, “Now let’s see if that stormtrooper training's any good.”

He smiled as he got into fighting stance. “Oh wait, are you sure it’s okay with your...” She trailed off, looking at his shoulder. At the mention of it, his back stung, but he ignored it and waived her off “I’m fine.” The answer seemed to satisfy her, although she still looked a littler nervous as she got into her stance. They studied each other first, Finn noticing how calm she looked and he wondered how he was supposed to take down a Jedi. But he still had a size advantage over her, he planned to use it. She noticed how his steps were a little slow due to his injury. She had speed over him, she planned to use it. 

She took the first jab, towards his gut. He managed to twist his body to the side, letting her arm glide across his abdomen before gripping her wrist and twisting is, enough to have control but not hurt her. He quickly placed his forearm over her inner elbow and twisted her arm up and behind her head. She was out of the lock the second he’d gotten her into it. She used her other arm to elbow him in the hip and quickly twisted out of his grip. She placed her hand on his face to throw him off balance and used the distraction to swipe at his leg, sending him crashing to the ground. He groaned but managed to stagger to his feet and clumsily catch the leg that was flying towards his thigh. He took advantage of his position and reached down, swiping the other leg from under her.

She let out a little yelp as she fell back. He slowed his movement momentarily to allow her the chance to wrap her arms around his neck and cushion the impact her back would have. That was his mistake. As soon as she hit the floor and he attempted to get into a dominant position, she bucker her hips up, making him have to stick his hands out to catch himself to he didn’t land face first onto the mat. She used her small form to quickly slid up and wrap one hand over his arm and the other around the back of his neck before doing some sort of scissor motion with her legs, effectively sending him rolling to the side with her on top. 

The arm she had trapped was in a very uncomfortable position behind his head while other was trapped under her knee. She was on top of him, straddling his abdomen, and he noticed how very, very close her face was to his. A few loose strands of her hair tickled his face and he could feel her hot breath against his lips and he had to look away because he couldn’t stop staring at the freckles littered across her cheeks. 

“Yield?” She breathed out. His back stung uncomfortable and his arm was starting to feel numb, but for some reason he couldn't form the word. He told himself it had to do with the fact that he hadn’t caught his breath yet, not that she had settled down on his stomach in attempt to make him a little more comfortable but all it did was make his stomach feel like it had butterflied in it. 

“I--uh...” He clenched his jaw, looking up at the ceiling, away from her hazel eyes. “Yield.” He managed to breath out. 

The pressure on his arms and stomach were off him as soon as the word left his lips, and he realized he much rather prefer the threat of her braking his arm than the cool air against his skin. She reached a hand out towards him and he smiled, remembering the first time they’d met. He gladly took it and stood up, stretching his back once he was up. “I almost had you there.”

She snorted. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I hope you like it! I've written before but mostly just my own stuff so I hope I wrote them well, let me know if I did and what I could do to improve!! Also, I'm thinking of adding another chapter to this so if you guys like that idea let me know!!!


End file.
